gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr Tasty
The Brute Mr Tasty is a frozen foods truck available in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Replacing Mr Whoopee from previous games, the Mr. Tasty is a large van tailored to carry and sell ice cream, being similar in design to the Boxville manufactured by Brute, but smaller and with a modified grille and headlights; overall the truck resembles a 1998 Chevrolet P30 Ice Cream Truck. Like the Mr. Whoopee, the vehicle's name is a parody of Mister Softee or Mr. Whippy. If you look closely at the artwork on the sides of the truck, you can see the "Cherry Popper" logo. The Mr. Tasty has an upgrade body kit to suit the ice cream it carries. The modifications include an air con unit, vents, cargo loading doors, side windows and advertisements. Performance Its large build makes the Mr. Tasty a poor performer on the road. As expected from a large and heavy truck, the vehicle is only capable of moderate speeds at 121 mph, and suffers from poorer acceleration and cornering. Its weight, however, can be exploited when using the vehicle to ram smaller vehicles off the road, but its resistance to damage is not particularly impressive. Food and Beverages are not sold in this vehicle like any other vendors do. Hitting the "Use" button near to the vehicle will only cause the player to wave for a nearby taxi or cab. Jingle The Mr. Tasty comes equipped with several jingles which can be toggled by tapping the horn button. Turning it on and off will produce a different jingle each time. The faster the truck moves, the faster the tempo of the jingle. Reversing the truck will reverse the jingle. When the vehicle is moderately damaged, the jingle begins to distort. When severely damaged, the music does not play at all, although the horn still functions. The following is a list of the jingles played by the Mr. Tasty, five of which are based on traditional folk songs and orchestral pieces: * Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy * Greensleeves * Scarborough Fair * Flight of the Bumblebee * Ride of the Valkyries * GTA IV theme song, "Soviet Connection" Reversing with no jingle, the van makes a "ding-a-ling" noise, rather than the standard "beep" found on most industrial vehicles. If the player calls ZiT! while the GTA IV jingle is playing, it will activate a health cheat (code-named "DOC" on the cell phone), which blocks certain Trophies/Achievements. Trivia *Stealing a Mr Tasty that is parked or when appears on road will often result in Niko saying "Stealing ice cream trucks? What is wrong with me?". *If a police officer steals a Mr Tasty in the event that his cruiser crashes or there is nothing else on the road and he makes an arrest, he will activate the jingle as if it were a siren. Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Can be found near parks in Broker, Dukes, and Algonquin, usually Middle Park, Steinway Park, and Meadows Park. See also * Boxville * Ice-Cream Van, GTA 2 equivalent. * Mr Whoopee, GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories equivalent. * Taco Van, another food Van in Grand Theft Auto V. es:Mr. Tasty de:Mr. Tasty nl:Mr. Tasty hu:Mr Tasty }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Trucks Category:Vans Category:Special Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute